Jamie Changed
by MaybeTommorow
Summary: Merp. Jamie, why you change? XD


"JAMIE GRACE PIERCE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW." Came the sweet soothing voice of my mother.

Oh yeah, taste that? It's a little thing called sarcasm. Watch.

I groggily trotted down the stairs, missing a few steps, singing. "One, Two miss a few, Ninety-nine a hundred. Yay!"

I made it to the kitchen door and leaned against it, my brown hair falling in soft lines right below my eyes, but normally tucked up behind my ears.

My mother came and grabbed my arm strongly, pulling me towards the kitchen sink, which has the amazing view of our street. Wait. Street and people is what your normally see, and we see a brick wall. Red and white lines. Very interesting, Isn't it? I think so.

"Well. What is it? Spit it out." She pointed right into the sink where a giant, and I mean GIANT spider lay, crawling around the plug hole.

"Woah, you spat that out? Damm mum, Is there something wrong with your digestive system?"

I joked but the harmless favour was only returned by a harsh glare, enough to make even Satan bow down.

"You want me to get rid of it right." I stated plainly before brandishing my wand, clearing my throat and glancing down at the creature. "Sorry buddy, she's top dog around here." I said, casting the spell which would make it vanish, probably sending it to cancoon or somewhere, I didn't really care at all.

Mum just hugged me and left, leaving me alone in our dimly lit kitchen. I put my wand back away into my boot, walking over to the cupboard to get out some cereal. Now that I was 17 and officially allowed to do magic at home, I have no idea why mum just doesn't do it herself. I mean, she went to Hogwarts didn't she? Exact house as yours truly.

_That's right._

_Gryffindor family pride._

As in, the whole family starting with mum, me and dad have been in the house of Godric Gryffindor, along with the Weasley-Potter family, I'm darned sure Slytherin was gunning for Albus. Too bad. So sad, we got him, so just crawl back to your dungeons and hiss at mice, Mmkay. Sounds like a good idea to me.

I got out the box of munchies and grabbed a bowl & milk, tipping in the solid food before pouring the milk in after, chucking my spoon in there as I took a seat at the table, spooning the breakfast meal into my wonderful mouth.

Once finished I put the bowl in the sink and washed it, drying the china before putting it into the cupboard. I raced up the stairs, swinging open my door and grabbing out some clothes, not really sure what I chose.

I heard snoring and immediately knew where it was coming from. Nate. God dammit that boy can sleep to morning don't come, and that's an understatement to how long he spends in that bed of his. And just like that it got awkward quickly. Like, really quickly.

Okay, So Nate was practically like my super hot brother. Not that I'd tell him that, honestly he's just all talk an shiz. Trust me, I'm saying this first hand. But anyways, he was staying with us for the holidays before school started up again, where it, ultimately would be our last year.

Unless one of us stays as a teacher, Sprout and Flitwick are getting pretty old and they need more young staff anyways, Teddy's practically all on his lonesome... Eh, he'll find a way to fit in, He's Teddy.

I walked into the bathroom, turning on the lights/fan/heater switches and flipping the shower thingy-ma-bob. I stripped down and climbed into the shower, admiring the tattoo across my ankle, stated with these words. "You must learn to love yourself before you can love another." Just lingering on the words before starting to shower.

-Ain't doing that scene you pervs xD-

I stepped out into steam, taking a deep breath in and starting to dry off my hair, drying my body as well. Maroon tight skinny jeans were from my waist down, a plain white tee and a grey Jersey pulled over top. I trekked back downstairs, noting the Nate was now up and lively, moving about the kitchen. Food he must have smelt.

"Morning," I acknowledged him and started to plait my hair into a french plait, so it could dry quicker. Nate came over and awkwardly placed his arms around me in what's commonly known as "a hug." Some display of awkward affection.

And I thought shaking hands was bad enough but then, this came out and all of a sudden, that's the first thing Nate has to do in the morning before he can talk to me. It's creepy yet I've gotten used to it.

I kind of just patted him back on the back like I always did, pushing him away so I could get through to the dining room, where by some lucky chance, Mum was. "Hay, now that I know how to apparate could I just go like that to the Potters?" I ask her, leaning against the arm of the chair, wide eyes and begging smile.

"Nate can just side along with me, since he's not old enough!" I continued and she just sighed.

"Fine." Came her soft reply, standing up to go wake dad up.

_YES!_

_Persistence beat Resistance._

I grinned an gave her a 'mother daughter hug' before racing off to find Nate, who had apparently taken in interest in the floor because right now, he was pressed up fast asleep to it. I rolled my eyes and sat on his back, pulling his head up with my hands and putting my face right next to his.

"THERE'S CHICKEN ON THE BENCH." I shouted and smirked deafeningly as he snapped up and rolled over so I was sitting on his muscled stomach, Mmmm.

He looked up at me tiredly as I got up, dragging him up with me, "Come on you, Go get dressed and were leaving." I tell him and watch as he just obeys, stalking up the stairs and coming back down 15 minutes later. Clothed proper, Showered and smelling strongly of deodorant. But in the good way.

I ruffled his hair and got given a glare back. Woah, getting a lot of those lately aren't I? Yes. Yes I am.

I pulled my bag onto my shoulders and pulled on my "hipster glasses" that I found at my cousins. She won't mind, It's not like she'll never see them again. Just not on her face. I linked my arm with his, grabbing my wand.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"To get flinched? Of course."

I roll my eyes at him, "I would argue but your awfully true." I say and wave my wand, the world starting to go blurry as we spun around. The form of aparation taking place at this moment.

We stumbled upon the Potters house and I turned to Nate, hands on hips and a teasing smile on my face. He just shrugged and said, "What?" before tapping my shoulder and walking up to the door, ringing the bell. 

**_WELL. _**

**_CHAPTER FREAKING ONE IS COMPLETO. HURRAY, BY THE WAY. THIS IS MAH FIRST STORY SO SORRY FOR EXTREME CRAPPINESS, i TRIED. _**

**~BLAIR**


End file.
